


I just Missed my Angel

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, mentioned Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring ghost hunt Dean takes some time to think things over, but finds himself missing his Angel's company</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just Missed my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! This is my first fanfiction ever! I had help of an amazing person, @serioussurvivor, I hope you enjoy this!

This time Dean was alone. Sam was at the motel, sleeping after a tiring ghost hunt, but Dean wasn't tired. He couldn't sleep with everything that was going on, so he decided to hit the road, just drive.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He had been driving for a while, so he decided to stop. He pulled over and just stared at the endless darkness spread out before him. The summer night was hot, and after a minute thinking, he got out of the Impala. He climbed onto the hood, using the side as support. He just sat there for a while, not thinking about anything. But memories flooded back to him, memories of himself, Sam and their father. He remembered the times when he and Sam had just sat on the hood, too far from a motel or just wanting some space, to talk or just enjoy hanging out.

He took his jacket off, and lying down, used it as a pillow. He didn't realize as he closed his eyes. It felt nice, peaceful. He was drifting off, but he opened his eyes, and just saw a vast expanse of darkness. He felt as if he was alone in the world. He searched the dark night sky trying to locate the gates of Heaven that were now closed off to everyone. He searched for any sign that none of that madness had happened, that it was just a dark joke.

Staring at the black sky, he suddenly remembered the worst night of his not-so-happy life. The night that his brother lay dying, while the sky was covered in what looked like beautiful shooting stars, but what were actually falling angels. He tried to shove these thoughts to the back of his mind and relax, but he was failing. A stupid idea crossed his troubled mind, he could call Cas. But Cas was gone, hiding. Calling Cas would only help those chasing him to find him. He didn't feel like running from angels tonight, so he didn't call. He just dealt with it, sucked it up like he knew he had to, but desperately didn't want to. He was Dean Frickin’ Winchester. He had spent years alone and never thought twice.

But it was different this time. He needed someone else there, to help. Someone who could stand beside him. Someone who could comfort him and help him get through all this shit. So Cas was out. Not Cas, he thought. But he couldn't get those sapphire blue eyes out of his mind, staring at him and almost instinctively he found himself dialing Cas’ number on his phone. He knew it was wrong and pointless and selfish and he didn't care. He let it ring for a while, but Cas didn't pick up. Dean couldn't control the wave of disappointment that flooded through him. He heard Cas' voicemail, remembering fondly the day that he and Sam had attempted to explain why he had to say his name to record a message. Cas had been stubborn but had eventually figured it out and done it. Smiling at the memory, Dean left a message, “Hey Cas, put your ears on man” there was nothing else he could do, so he proceeded to lie back and hum some Metallica. It helped calm him down.

He wondered whether Cas was now listening and decided to check. “Cas? Got your ears on, man? Come on... Don't leave me here, talking to myself. Where are you? Can i call somebody, ask where you are? Cause buddy, I’d do anything right now”  
There was no response.  
“Never mind I'll do it the old fashioned way then”  
“I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here and keep his eyes open... To watch over me... Come on, Cas. I need you man, I need someone”  
Still, there was no response.

Dean felt both disappointed and worried. Cas always answered his prayeres, even the drunk ones. Dean was losing his battle with sleep. He was about to call Sam, to tell him that Cas was in trouble and couldn't be contacted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts kicked in, and he turned around, ready for a fight. He was shocked to find the familiar view of an old trench coat and blue tie. He gave Cas a crooked smile, and his eyes began to close. He whispered, “Cas, you came...”  
“Go to sleep Dean, I'll watch over you”  
He gave up the battle, leaning towards the trench coat. Cas held him there for a minute, before lying him down on the hood of the car. He hesitated before lying down next to him, placing one arm under his own head and the other under Dean's.

As he was lying there, his heart was telling him what to do, but there was a logical thought at the back of his mind, nagging away, unwilling to completely give in to his hearts desires. It was telling him to run, to hide because he knew that the world was slowly falling apart around them, that their next breath might be their last, but he felt as if nothing could hurt them in that moment. He felt as if all the running and hiding could wait, because nothing was as important as the hunter asleep in his arms. He had rebelled and trusted the wrong people. He had fallen, making all the others fall as well. He had caused everything. Broken everything. But he had met Dean, and suddenly everything else had ceased to matter. The knowledge of the angels chasing him was still there, a small thought at the back of his mind but he had made his decision. He had forgotten about the war, and he would stay as long as he needed to. As long as Dean needed him to, because that’s what Dean would do for him, because that’s what family does.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment maybe? You should definitely follow @serioussurvivor on twitter!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
